Parents in Training
by pH 12
Summary: Meet Gill & Angela - strayed lovers who have gone their own way in life, leaving the other behind. Due to a change in fate, they are both drawn together to care for their godson. But will things be as awkward as they imagined?
1. Here We Go Again : Chapter 1

A/N - A little story idea that popped into my mind. I haven't noticed any fics similiar to it, so I thought I'd give it a go.

Please review, just a simple "I like it" would do. Come on, don't be a lazy HM fan! XD

* * *

Angela wasn't expecting anything unusual in the mail that day.

Maybe a few bills, advertisements, and the occasional letter from a distant friend on a distant island that she grew to love and loathe.

But the sickly white, stiff envelope was too formal to ever grace the cosy, motherly warmth of Azure Ranch.

It felt too heavy in Angela's hands, as she peeled the flap away. Thick card lay inside, with black ink scribbled here and there.

Not that the technical words registered in her mind as she skimmed through every scrawled sentence. When her gaze fell upon the name of her godson, did realisation sink in.

_-Parents in Training-_

Waffle Town hadn't changed: the landscape was still so homely, so fresh, and the townsfolk were still as cheery as they had been 3 years previous.

Candace waved from afar, a petite violet haired girl holding her hand eagerly, peering at me with inquisitive eyes.

It felt so fresh, so familiar, every smell and every sight. I was home.

But the reason that had hauled me back to this lovely little piece of Heaven wasn't that of a good one.

Which was why I was walking under the shade of Daren's tree with Hamilton, discussing the future of the russet haired boy waiting impatiently at Sundae Inn.

"Hayden could take him, but…"

"No, Hamilton, I will. Kathy would have wanted this."

"That she would."

"Where's Gill?" I broke my own personal treaty, allowing me to face yet another awkward reality.

"He's been travelling, studying here and there. For months he was trapped in his room, studying, never seeing the first Winter snowfall. Then, he packed his bags and went to travel the surrounding islands."

"How is he?"

"He's been good, very solitaire…but good."

"Yes…when is he arriving?"

"Shortly. He was signalled a day after yourself. Seeing as you live the furthest away from home."

I smiled inwardly. "Yes, I've missed this place."

"How is Flowerbud Village?"

"It's a lovely little place. I've started a cosy little crop farm, too."

Hamilton beamed his prestigious smile at me.

"That's lovely! Roy will adore it, don't you think?"

I stopped my impatient pacing. "I'll be moving back here, Hamilton. Roy has family here, I would hate to take that away from him. I can start up my farm again, as quick as before."

"Oh! If that's the case, let me nip back in and arrange some forms. It's awful stuffy in that hall, the nice breeze from the ocean should calm your nerves."

Was it noticeable? The feeling of dread I would have to overcome as I came face to face with my godson, the little boy I had held during my farming days here, the little boy who came crying to me whenever his mother would deny him candy.

_"Here you go, Ro-Ro. Don't tell Kathy!"_

Had Hayden broke the news to him? Surely. Would he resent me, for taking his mother's place? And what about Gill?

Oh, Gill.

He was the force inside of my stomach, twirling the butterflies and nervousness into one, huge orb.

Would it be awkward? Meeting the man that had pledged his love for me countless times, as we kissed under the moon, under the stars, under Daren's tree at midnight. In the quietness of the shadow's, as we giggled and held one another for dear life?

And now, due to some undeniably ridiculous force, I was forced to play happy families with him.

How simple it had been back then. When Kathy and Owen had appeared before us, proclaiming that we were the new Godparents of their child. Of course, it was a big responsibility. But, like anything that resembles this situation…I never knew it would one day happen. That, one day, Roy would need me as more than just an Auntie that gave him candy and let him help around my ranch whenever he ran down the dusty path to greet me.

We were such a couple back then – me and Gill. Courting one another from a distance, him and his pompous attire. Me, the little farmer that managed to woe him.

As much as I loathed the current situation, I couldn't blame Kathy & Owen. They didn't know how things would work out between us. How things would change course. We were set to be married, Summer 1st, before he would become Mayor. We'd have little kids of our own one day, running around and causing havoc.

Pascal's ferry chugged into view, and I wondered if doing a double take and running for the hills was worth it. Hamilton would be chatting to Eli, discussing random things such as the weather, the upcoming festivals, and other irrelevant things.

Why couldn't he be here? To stand beside me as Gill stumbled down the pier, suitcase in hand?

I'll tell you why – for the simple fact that fate doesn't like me.

"Gill!"

I was never as thankful as now, when I heard Hamilton's voice boom above the crying of the gulls over the ocean. At least I wouldn't have to grin and discuss things such as "My, you've grown since last time we kissed!", and "Oh, do you remember making love under this tree? I do."

Not that it made it any less awkward when we walked into the Town Hall together, fate waiting for us with a snickering expression.

Yeah, I hope you're happy.


	2. I Guess I'm Solo? : Chapter 2

A/N- I'm glad that I got postive reviews for this, so here I go again~

Please review if you like it. Don't be lazy! XD

* * *

Dull. Mysterious. That's how it felt. As if I was nothing but a particle of dust floating through the air, looking down on this body. I couldn't believe that this could happen to me, that I could be affected by such a tragedy.

It felt weird, almost sinful to gaze upon Hayden's broke face as we discussed Roy's future, where he would stay, when he would be able to visit, the expenses of his school books and pencils. The things parents talk about. Not the things I've supposed to be discussing on a Thursday morning.

Gill was keen about the idea of having a godson who could one day be Mayor. However, the conversation between us was mutual. Of course, 5 years apart meant we had plenty to talk about, but it was just far too awkward for my liking. I couldn't help but cringe whenever I answered him back, or whenever he muttered a joke that we laughed at all those years ago.

He did, however, seem calmer. Maybe it was because he disappeared as soon as we left Sundae Inn, heading towards the Town Hall to resume his usual routine. I was left to hold Roy's hand as we ambled across the bridge, him joyful, and me? I was dazed. It hadn't sunk in yet that as soon as I opened the creaky old door, Kathy wasn't there to reclaim him as hers. It was only me, his new carer. I had the job of teaching him how to tie his shoelaces without knotting them, how to form snowballs, how to climb trees and do cartwheels. It was my job. Our job. Yet, Gill was nowhere to be seen.

When night fell, Roy couldn't sleep. I sat and twirled a lock of hair around my thumb, telling him tales of dragons and knights that used to roam the island long ago. How the bridge crossing from Caramel Falls onto the Seaside Ranch was formed when a dragon's mighty tail cut the trees effortlessly. Unrealistic tales that all little boys loved.

"It doesn't seem right." I muttered, resting my head against the back of the chair. The clanking sound of pots and pans could be heard from down the other end of the receiver. Of course, it was Chase. It was expected that he would be cooking at 3:36am.

"I wouldn't worry. He's only a kid, he won't know about their deaths. At least, he won't understand."

"Oh, and that makes it easier?"

"Yes, in a way. You don't have to care for a 15 year old who resents everyone because of what happened, plus the fact he'd be hard to communicate with. You know the type I'm talking about."

"Don't you mean yourself, Chase? This description sounds awfully familiar."

"Hah, very funny, Angie. Can't you hear my sounds of joyful hilarity?"

"No, but I can hear a mixer."

"I couldn't help it. The cooking channel was on and an idea struck. I'll drop by tomorrow and give you them."

I almost felt bad about insulting him. _Almost._

"Dropping what off?"

"Shortbread, of course. I made some earlier."

"Have you been cooking all night? Actually, never mind, I could probably guess the answer."

"Enough about my sleeping routine. More about yours. Shouldn't you be half awake in dreamland right now?"

"It's hard to. My mind is too active to even try sleeping, and don't doubt me, I have."

Only the whirling sound of metal against a bowl could be heard, before his familiar voice drowned out my thoughts.

"Well, I better let you go. You've got a kid to handle and you don't need to be half asleep."

"Bye dude."

I let the hazy silence drift in, before I heard Roy's silent whimpers upstairs. _Here I go again._

_-Parents in Training-_


	3. Pulling My Anatomy : Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks again for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming, please? I like hearing what you guys think, and reviews make me update faster. Well, faster than normal.

* * *

12:41pm, and I'm just looming my lovely head of armchair-hair.

Roy was gone, and dishes were stacked neatly beside the sink. No sticky notes lying around or any fancy pieces of cream card that seemed fit enough to please Gill's taste.

For a split second, I wondered if Roy had made the breakfast himself. Then I realised that Gill had been given the second pair of keys to the house, so it made the whole scenario very unlikely. Not that I didn't welcome it. Gill walking in and seeing me sprawled up in an armchair with my nightie showing off my oh- so attractive thighs wasn't the best sight.

I hoped Roy wouldn't think I was an unfit mother.

Or anyone at Sundae Inn when Roy spilled out the tale. And he would. He was a child, after all. That's what they do.

_-Parents in Training-_

It was going on for 2:15pm when I looked less like a monster and more like a human being. The animals were stubborn, mostly for the fact that it was a blistering day and the barn was awfully stuffy. The crops looked parched, and I wasn't in the best state for watering. But money for Roy was dying in front of my eyes. So, of course, I had to swing the watering can around in the end.

It actually felt pretty good when it splashed against my legs. No one ever trotted up to my farm on a normal day, never mind a scorching one. Only the sheep could give me a raised eyebrow as I sprinkled the cool water over myself.

A cough snapped me out of my senses.

"Angela. Good afternoon."

Gill. As if the fact he hadn't seen me in the morning was bad enough.

"Oh, yes. Good day. Afternoon, even. I see you dropped Roy off?"

"Yes, I did. I came by to check up on him. Good that I did, eh?"

So that was his plan. He hadn't came by to act all fatherly now. He had came by to see if I had made an image of myself. I.E – the unfit mother image.

"Look. Don't you dare critisice my parenting when you weren't the one sitting up at 5am singing lullabies to a child who doesn't want to sleep because he's scared the monsters will take him. You were all nice and snugly in your lovely, big house with your quiet and peaceful attitude."

Gill looked slightly taken aback. Not that I could blame him. I bet fate was loving this show.

"Ah, yes. I thought you'd bring that up. That's why I'm proposing something to you, Angela. Will you move in with us? Myself and my father, of course. I had the pleasure of showing Roy the house today."

"Lemme guess – to say he adored it was an understatement?"

"Yes, he did like it. And I regret not being here for Roy last night. And also, being here for you. That's why I think this move would do us all good. It's only a short walk to your farm, after all."

"No." Short and sweet and straight to the point. "No."

"Why not? There has to be a reason. Roy likes the house, and it's closer to the Inn! Think about it! It would do us all good, Angela. Do us all good."

"No." I sauntered towards the house, swinging my rusty watering can lazily. Yes, Roy may like it, but I didn't want to unsettle him. I hoped that tonight, once he had gotten used to the idea of sleeping in my house, he would fall asleep without much hassle. And the fact Gill would help? I knew he wouldn't.

"Then I'm moving in."

"In where?"

"In with…you." He coughed briefly, averting his eyes to watch the animals.

"In with me? With us?" A smirk played across my face, as I held my side and chuckled softly.

"Yes, with Roy and you. I want to be of help. Somehow or another."

Maybe the fact that I wasn't in an intelligent mode was what made my retort so illogical. Or maybe the fact I thought he was pulling my leg.

"Fine. Drop by whenever. I'll go order a bed _right_ _now_."

Or maybe it was the fact he had done it all to see my horrified expression when, come 6pm, he was standing with a violet leather suitcase on my doorstep.

"Hello, Angela. Hope I'm not too late."

_-Parents in Training-_


	4. Gotta Ask Yourself A Question: Chapter 4

I wondered if the jug of milk I was currently holding would damage his shoes if it had to fall out of my grasp.

"Gill!"

Roy had grabbed his hand and hauled him inside. I hadn't moved from my spot on the doorstep, jug of milk and a fork in my hands.

_-Parents in Training-_

It was awkward, to think the least, when Gill patiently read Roy the last few finishing paragraphs of the dog eared storybook he adored. That should be me, sitting up there, laughing quietly when he tried but failed to grasp what the story was about. Then explaining it quietly, tucking him in and falling into bed with a contented smile.

But no. I was picking at the remains of supper, twirling spaghetti around my fork absentmindedly. Regardless of the amount of herbs I scattered on, the flavour remained bland.

"You're a slow eater." Gill announced, pulling out the chair and sitting across from me.

"Yeah. That changed."

Gill chuckled to himself under his breath, doing the same that I was doing – remembering out first date. I cringed inwardly, pulling my chair out and carrying the nearly empty dish over to the bin. I deliberately scraped loudly so I could drown out his tales.

"Angela, quit it."

"Quit what?" I bit the inside of my cheek in frustration.

"This!" He waved a pale hand in annoyance. "Look." Pale hands collided with the smooth table top as he kicked back the chair, softly as to not wake the sleeping child upstairs. I tried to hide the blush of shame that rushed across my cheeks like Julius on the morning of the Flea Market once he had found that "perfect item".

"I know that you and I have the most awkward past, but all those years are gone, Angela. Act a little more mature."

"You'd know about maturity, wouldn't you?" I hissed, dunking the plate into the warm water, wincing at the burning sensation.

Dead silence as my words raked across every nerve in the silver-haired man's system. I almost regretted it. Almost.

"Look at where we are now, Angela. Mission accomplished." sneered the fading voice of Gill.

_-Parents in Training-_

A girl, dressed in light crimson. She never liked white wedding dresses. He never liked anything she disliked. A silver haired boy, clutching her hand nervously, sweaty palms causing him discomfort. Would she notice? He hoped not. Her smile, glittering like the sun against the water, the moon against her body the night he found her bathing. The night he clutched her to his chest and muttered sweet nothings in her ear.

Brunette hair, as brown as the pier, as brown as that stallion she rode aimlessly up and down the beach. Eyes watching the sand whiz by. He noticed her that day. He noticed her every day. She never noticed him until that night, under the star kissed clouds. As soft and subtle as the wool on her sheep. Standing, bathed in moonlight, as his blushing form stole her breath.

Not that she ever looked back after that. A smile, a nervous grin.

He was to wed her. She was to be wearing red, the flowers outside of the little church were to be calendula's. They would have two children, both girls. At least, they'd pray night and day that they would have.

He stood by the alter, by the drenched calendula's, water running down them as if they were weeping. That irritating carpenter was there, biting his cheek in hidden sympathy for the groom. Alone on his wedding day as his bride rode around the mountain tops on her muddy brown stallion.

She was terrified. She didn't like the lace gloves that wound around her hands like snakes. The dress, too slick and trailing for her comfort. The red shone like the blood pumping nervously around her body. She couldn't do it. He couldn't stand it.

_-Parents in Training-_

"Roy, steady boy."

"What if _I fall_?" The small child's voice was meek compared to the loud, booming tone he used regularly. I smiled, running my fingers through the messy, clumpy mane of my stallion.

"This guy taught me. I came to this Island unaware of how to ride. Renee taught me – of course – but this guy is the best there is. He's a gentle giant, you won't fall at all."

"What if I do?"

"The more you think about it, the more likely it will happen." I retorted, causing him to hush up and grip tightly onto the faded leather reins. I led him around the spare plain of grass, laughing at his chuckles and pleas. I lost count of the many times I had to reassure him that he wasn't going to fall off.

Gill had walked past, waving a quiet hello to Roy, and a quick nod at me. He didn't bother to look into my eyes as he strode off.

"Oh, and don't worry, Roy, Angela knows all about horse riding. Eh?"

I bit my lip and growled silently at the pompous man wandering down the faded path.


	5. Well Being : Chapter 5

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Neither can I. But life? Full of surprises."

"You could say that again, but with the mood I'm in, it wouldn't be wise."

Chase leaned over the polished bar counter, smiling at me in his signature way.

"I'm worried about Roy."

His face fell slightly. "How so?"

"He's adapting well, of course. Anyone can see that. But the aura, the tension, in that house is obvious to him. I don't want to put him through that."

"It's your house. Boot him out. Simple."

"I really wish it was as simple as that. He's Roy's godfather, he has as much rights as myself. I got myself into this mess, and I'm still doing it. I'm still digging my grave as we speak."

"Look. You were young."

"I wasn't young. I can't use that as an excuse for everything. _Oh, sorry for running down that man, Officer, but I was only young!"_

"We're still young and hopeless."

"You don't have your ex on your back whilst you try to juggle farm work and a little boy's well being."

"I don't, and I'm grateful. But if you want a babysitter, then I'm right here."

"Thank you, Chase. Really. Now, off to work I go."

"Farming in that heat? I don't know how you do it."

"I won't be farming, Chase. Gill's enough work as it is."

_-Parents in Training-_

The Town Hall was as stuffy as usual, yet Eli managed to maintain her calm and collected façade. How she managed to remain cool in that frock of hers was a mystery in the making. Seated at a small desk, Gill's hand scrawled out unimportant messages on thick, yellow card whilst his brow furrowed in the middle. The presence of me must have embraced him at some point, if not already. The fact I was being ignored so blatantly was angering. My hand came to rest on his hand, stopping his writing process.

"Angela. Afternoon."

"Gill. I'd like it if we could go for a walk."

His eyes lit up with hesitation as a small crease played upon his forehead.

"I'm rather busy, Angela."

"Roy and Luke are visiting Gull Islands for the day. I have extra time."

Gill played with the tip of the pen, before sliding his papers into a plastic folder that lay at the side of the petite desk. "I'll buy you lunch."

* * *

Maybe it was Samson's laughter and chatting that kept the knot in my stomach at ease whilst I nibbled on my omelette. Regardless of that blatant fact, moments seemed awkward from time to time. Gill paid for the meal and we left just as the blanket of stars burst into view against the shaded backdrop.

"Why did you bring me out here, Angela?"

"If I can remember, it was your idea to visit this island."

"You wanted to walk, so here we are. You must want something, Angela, otherwise we wouldn't have spent a good half of the day together."

"We have a child now, Gill. A child we have to look after, a child whose future lies in our palms. Yet we're quarrelling."

"For a good reason."

"It may seem a logical reason, but it isn't to a child. His parents are 6 feet under and we're fighting! Hah."

He crossed his arms and stared at the sand below our feet. "Point taken. We need to sort this out between us, and I'd rather you didn't use that term to describe our deceased friends. They'd frown upon it."

"My apologies. What do you suggest we do then?"

"We close off any unfinished business."

"Meaning?"

"We answer any questions that plague the other. If I knew you had the answer to an unsolvable question, I'd constantly bring it up, wouldn't I?"

"I suppose so."

"On saying that…" Gill smirked. I snarled inaudibly at his sarcastic tone. It would be a _long_ ride home.


	6. Commitwhatsit? : Chapter 6

And, indeed – it was a long ride home. But a small, rebellious part of me longed to relive the experience over again, until I had become well and truly sick of it. Chatting casually with a more relaxed Gill under the vast ocean of – and however cliché is may be – winking stars seemed to be a joyous and all round comfortable experience. Maybe it was because a small part of our minds liked this with past dates we had experienced. _Together._

Pascal remained far away from us during out little 'business meeting'. Questions were thrown left, right and centre: and that was simply from Gill. I couldn't help but feel that his awkward and rude personalities for the past days were because of the built up curiosity he held.

"Why did you leave?"

Good point; well made. I had been thinking about the answer to this ever since I had opened the envelope and read the letter attached that day. The truth was, I didn't have a clue why. It was one of those questions that have to pop up sooner or later, like how babies are made. Sadly, no websites showed me the answer to this question.

"I really don't know." I finally said, calmly hiding the nervousness. I had destroyed what relationship we had – for an unknown reason that neither of us knew.

"Maybe it's because I'm a commitaphobe?"

"You could have said something, anything."

"I couldn't."

"Why?" Gill finally asked, staring at me intently. My eyes drifted off to the sea beside us.

"I don't know."

Cool hands were resting over mine protectively. Gill managed a smile. "You don't know much, do you?"

"I'm sorry Gill but it was years ago. I was younger than I am now. Goddess knows what was going through my head."

"That's the point, Angela. You left me, the island, without much of a reason and now you're telling me you never even had one!"

"I did have one, I forgot." I cringed at how lame the whole excuse was. He would have had to be daft to believe any of it.

"I'm sure Angela." Gill turned the upper half of his body, glancing at Waffle Island as it began to close in.

"I'm telling the truth, Gill. If I had a reason I would say."

We were both thoughtful for a moment, before Gill piped up. "Was I not good enough? Were you afraid that things wouldn't be for the best? I could have supported you, made sure you lived a life of leisure and happiness. I could have accomplished that."

"It wasn't that, Gill. As I said, _I don't know_."

"Another man, then? I swear to the Goddess and any other entity out there – I'm the only one who could love you this much."

Without much thought, my eyes widened. It felt like we had only parted a week ago, and not years.

"That much." He corrected himself. I was glad he did, the bundle of frustrated worry remained in my stomach and I didn't want to add anything to it.

"There we no other man, Gill. I wasn't ready."

"So you do have a reason! You weren't ready."

I stuttered out a nervous "Oh, well…" before glancing to the side to see if we had reached our destination. Fortunately, Waffle Island loomed into perfect view, picturesque and bright. The ferry chugged to a slow halt as Pascal muttered facts about the weather and fishing to Gill. The older man began to clamber off, and I could faintly hear Gill promise his old friend that they'd meet later.

Quietly, I remained seated, even when Gill grabbed his coat and jolted to his feet. My hand wrapped around his wrist fiercely, yet I kept my eyes down.

"I'm dreadfully sorry."

He signed as he slumped back into the chair. "You could have said, Angela. We could have waited. I was in no rush. We were in no rush! Look at how young we were."

"So young and frivolous, the perfect reason as to why neither of us were ready for a life long commitment."

"Maybe you are a commit-whatsit."

"Commitaphobe."

"That's the one. Angela, we could have married whenever you liked." The conversation seemed to be miles from over.

_-Parents in Training-_

Cool hands cupped mine perfectly. The conversation had skidded to a halt as soon as Pascal reminded us that he'd be locking up the boat soon, and that Roy was on the verge of sleeping. Yet that didn't shift us, not until I realised how awkward everything became. Two strayed lovers sitting on a dull, red leather chairs against a backdrop of sky, illuminated by the crescent moon that hovered above us.

Wow, what a cliché surrounding. I expected a film crew to pop out any second.


	7. Mission Impossible : Chapter 7

1 thing about relationships is that at one point you'll feel as if you're stranded on the tip of the Eiffel tower and the one person who knows you the best is a complete stranger. Holding onto a barbed chain – a secure relationship – is great and all, but after a while the strain of it will course your upper half until holding on isn't an option.

My mother married at the young age of 18 after striking up an autumn romance when her theatre work brought her to a small town west of Colorado at the petite age of 14. My father painted the various sets, and they fell in love shortly after she returned home. They waited a few years until both were of a decent age, and then they met and married. My parents weren't a negative influence on me, so why my life turned so pear shaped due to fate was mysterious.

Or the fact the man I had several rendezvous' – both serious and playful – years back wasn't willing to take my disappearance on our wedding day a sign of 'no'.

The following day, Roy and I managed to saddle Finn – our newest addition to our equine family – and trot him around the yard.

"We need bigger land."

"Why, Aunta?"

I smiled softly as Roy's absurd version of the term "aunt." Gill had been labelled "Unca", a word deprived from Roy's vocabulary when he was just a baby.

"Well, Roy, the horses need more room to roam."

"You should buy some."

"I think I may, little man. It depends how much money we can gather from the harvest, eh? Better go check those watermelons – we don't want them sun burnt."

_-Parents in Training-_

"Aunta needs more land." Announced Roy, chewing on his corn.

"Oh? You never told me that, Ang."

Scowling at my name, I forced a small smile to brace my lips. "I never thought it was a custom in this household to tell all."

"Maybe not, but I could get you a considerable amount of land for a lower price."

My spoon paused in mid air.

"What price?"

"35% cheaper."

"We'll see." I agreed, lifting the spoon of soup into action. The effort he was putting into trying to woe me – if my assumptions were correct – was staggeringly painful. I felt almost claustrophobic. The one thing that had made me about turn on a quiet day several years back.

"What area are you interested in?"

"The largest my income can stretch to."

"Well, I have a small patch left by the river."

"Small?"

His puzzled expression answered all. "Well, yes. You're only a farmer, so-"

"Oh, only a farmer, eh? Well you see, this farmer here and her crops, her hard labour and her time and effort manage to keep a roof over your head. I don't sit at a desk doing goddess-knows-what."

"Roy, Anissa gave me a cake to give to you as a small gift, I've left it in your room."

The small boy nodded before racing up the stairs. The room was quiet.

"Why did you have to start something, with him around."

"I won't let Roy see me as a weak woman."

"Weak? He obviously doesn't see the Angela who works hard everyday under the blistering heat, or perhaps the bitter cold."

"What is your plan? The niceness."

"Would you rather I was an ass, then?

"It would give me peace of mind." My voice quietened. "I know what you're trying to do, and you're attempting the impossible. It won't happen."

"I have every reason to – you left on your own accord. I wasn't ready for it."

"Maybe you should saddle up and try to be ready. Ready for the impossible, to remain impossible."


	8. Officially, Royally Stunned : Chapter 8

A/N – Wow, I was gone long, huh? I'm back into my HM obsessive stage so expect more chapters to be following. Summer break = WIN. Again, read and review, you lazy ass. XD

* * *

I didn't know how much I adored the smell of sweat, manure and stables. I'd happily choose that over the stale smell of urine, dampness and old folks.

Gill had been dragging me to parent and child bonding classes for the past few weeks. Too much tension remained in the house and we both agreed – yes, it is a miracle – that it had to leave. The classes were set in a back room of the Clinic, and first time parents usually dwelled there. Roy was older than the other kids – by about 3 years – but he still found enjoyment in teasing them. I found it quite funny, whereas Gill found it downright preposterous.

Tonight we were scheduled for another weekly class, and I was sincerely thinking about camping out in the stables to avoid it. Roy was even becoming tired of the repetitive workshops – who the hell wouldn't? There's only so much bonding one can take.

The whole thing was a cheap excuse for Gill to spend some time with me. The following weeks had been pleasant as Gill had been holed up in his office and I'd been free in the fields. Slowly, the little man was stealing my free hours away from me. Damnit.

At least he was busy attending a small meeting today.

The wooden spoon grazed the palm of my hand as I stirred the lumpy batter routinely. I'd spent a fair amount of cash on the damned thing, and in return I earned a sore hand. Nice. In between the sound of the mixture lapping against the sides of the bowl, I overheard a deep rumbling voice. It was continuous, only stopping for a short second before it began again. Pulling the curtains back sheepishly, the rolling voice of thunder graced me. Luckily the bustling, merry sound of the Inn would keep the sound far away from Roy tonight. Sadly, the quietness of the house only echoed it back. Lightning wasn't far away, and she'd soon be illuminating the skies. My best bet was to cover the crops and then pick up Gill before she began her show.

Bracing the harshest shoulder of the wind and sweeping rain, I hastily threw a tarpaulin sheet over the crops. Stamping the ties into the soggy ground was a bad idea, considering sandals were the only thing I'd been wearing. Thank you, oh Goddess, for giving me the power of forgetfulness.

Inside the barn, the animals were restless. Several sheep cluttered into one corner whilst the stallions neighed endlessly. The nearest one – a handsome chestnut fellow who was old enough to have braced thunderstorms before – was calm enough for me to saddle up, and before long the thunderous sound of hooves against stone echoed throughout.

The lights of the passing buildings shone into the street, taunting me with their warm glow. Gill was perched under the grand tree beside the town hall, shivering constantly.

"Need a lift?" I snickered, though the sound of thunder drowned it out.

"Yes, actually." Gill stepped forward though it took him a few minutes of searching for the stirrup until he was perched behind me.

"Hold on, cowboy." I announced. "We're in for a stormy ride."

_-Parents in Training-_

The rain bounced from the ground, not content on staying put. The thunder still rolled on, a dark mass of clouds hovering above us. At some point Gill had wrapped his arms around my waist and I hadn't the slightest clue about whether or not that was his excuse for beginning the reconciling process or if it was simply due to fear. We were humble and silent and the only sound was that of Mother Nature's uproar. Our clothes were plastered onto us like a second skin and it seemed like a fortnight had passed before we reached home. The warm, musty smell of the stable was inviting to our chilled skin and dripping clothing.

"Well, how was your meeting?" The question was only my attempt at starting a conversation as Gill waited patiently for me to unsaddle the horse.

"It went well even though it was the usual drab paperwork." Gill was rummaging through his satchel madly. "I did manage to pick this up for you."

Like the letter I'd received those past months ago that alerted me to the plea of my orphaned godson, the forms for a larger area of land were printed neatly onto thick, cream card. They told the location, the precise size of the land and how fertile it was, but most importantly it told of the price. I winced.

"You _bought_ this? For _me?_" I was officially stunned.

"Well, you alerted me to the small problem of not owning enough land for your animals and, being a farmer, you need animals to help with your income. I'm a Mayor in waiting though, Ang, so it was straight forward and painless to my bank account."

Even though I'd rode through the hellish rain for him, even though I'd painfully put a smile on my angry demeanour for the last few weeks and even though he was painfully flashy, I could do nothing but gaze at him and smile.


End file.
